Peasant
The Peasants are a species of avian cyborg renowned for their finesse in science, engineering and political knowledge. As arrogant introverts, They are difficult to please and are well-earned allies of the Urborium. Characteristics Peasants are lanky bird-like humanoids with slim necks. They possess flora-like hair followed by antennas to sense distant vibrations and air motions. As creatures of charisma, they are provided with flexible facial features to show compelling expressions. Feathers flow across their arms to provide insulation as well as elegance. Whilst they once possessed scrawny legs, they became deficient due to inbreeding. Mechanical 'dresses' carried by numerous small pairs of concealed mechanical legs soon replaced their lower bodies, allowing them to gracefully scuttle on surfaces and manage uneasy terrain. Furthermore, the cybernetics of the dresses allow for portable utilisation of resources, weaponry and general inventory. As a part of their charisma, the dresses are presented in an aesthetically pleasing fashion. Peasants are natural logicians and mental calculators, capable of solving complex operations and dealing with equations. As mathematical powerhouses, they love to demonstrate this ability by speaking with intellectual jargon to overwhelm their partners in conversation. History The Peasants were born on Thorasia, a small planet known for its nourishing substances and warm climates. The healthy biomes flourished with life that challenged the Peasants, especially large insects that fed at their agriculture. The avian species formed monster hunting tribes that used logical maneuvers to trick their predators whilst continuously roosting in the skyward trees. By defending their territories, this allowed the Peasants to dominate a large amount of the planet. The tribes became less militant and developed an orderly aristocratic nation. The remaining sentient life forms were subjugated to live rustic life styles whilst the Peasants delved in many cultural arts and technologies, especially physics and geography. Various dynastic parties formed and the population decided to elect the party that would demonstrate the most nobility and intellect through a lengthy ceremony. However, due to the strictness of the hierarchy, only the opinions of the elected dynasties mattered to the society, even if smarter families existed. During the industrial era, the Clo dynasty continued to maintain the tradition of inbreeding to the point where deleterious traits started to form in the genes, leading to gradual leg deformations in the descendants. Whilst the reigning dynasty panicked, the content members of the Nayus dynasty struggled to step forth, even through radical efforts, to present the dress cybernetics to the Clo dynasty. As a well-tempered party that solved a disastrous and challenging issue, the Nayus dynasty definitely reigned supreme in the upcoming election and would save the species from further defection. Said dynasty would continue to possess an everlasting reign. Eager to fare into space, the Peasants ventured out for aliens worthy of diplomacy and trade as their unmatched technologies promised much potential in wealth and reputation. They soon allied with the Burtegians and the Urborium, associating their merchant corporations with the consortium to gain a widespread good name. Lota, a chancellor of Nayus, founded the Tandori Federation to provide a freelance police force that ceased common galactic crimes and ensured safety for important societies. Their interstellar popularity soon came at a price when Thorasia was enslaved by the Geradanul, brutal space pirates that overwhelmed the Peasants with brutal efforts. Forced to undergo illegal trading operations and develop shady technology for the space terrorists, the planet and its neighbours were held as hostages in order to fearmonger. Little amounts of Peasants remained free from the clutches of the Geradanul, continuing their work for the Urborium and Tandori Foundation covertly. Culture and Society Peasant culture is sophisticated and mainly revolved around well organised systems and authorities. The philosophy of a common Peasant is that mindlessness leads to the destruction of one's self and that steps must always be taken ahead of others. Knowledge and etiquette is precious and must be carefully passed down within dynasties. As a test of eccentric thought, working class Peasants are eventually assigned tasks in developing competitive strategic games to sharpen the mind for further complex tasks. Reasoning abilities are measured amongst populations in order for dynasties to hire those skilled enough to assist in the higher ranks. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Avian Category:Humanoids Category:Herbivores Category:Anthro Category:Urborium